Trying Not To Love You
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: What happens when the brothers find a little orphan baby? What happens when Leo and Raph start bonding more because of the child? (Turtlesmut, yaoi you have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**I have no title for this xD**

Chapter One

Leo's Pov.

"Hey Mikey watch it!" We raced across the rooftops, blazing like lightning. We were ninjas. We were teenagers. And we were turtles. That sounds lame if you put it that way. Mikey raced past Donnie who was just behind me, I was right on Raphael's tail. Mikey tripped over his own feet, we all stopped. Donnie stopped by my side. "Come on Mikey, just because you're youngest, doesn't mean you have to be the baby," Donnie teased. I helped the youngest brother up to his feet, staying silent.

"Raph has such an ugly butt, I lost my focus," Mikey replied. I rolled my eyes and looked over the city of New York, the city never sleeps...because of Mikey.

Raph punched Mikey's arm, Mikey yelped.

"Leo, Raphie is being mean," Michaelangelo complained.

I held up my hand, spotting unusual movement in this part of town. "Shush."

"Hey, did you just shush me?" Mikey snapped, coming up to me as I knelt down, watching. Raph joined my side, shutting Mikey up by covering Mikey's mouth. Mikey mumbled something behind Raph's hand. Donnie peeked over Raph and my shoulders.

"What's she doing?" It was a woman, a young woman. She was carrying something. She looked around nervously, she slowly removed the blanket to reveal a baby human. I narrowed my eyes.

"Doesn't she know there are orphanages around?" Raph asked.

"Most likely she's new to New York, she looks pretty young." I watched in silence as Don replied to Raph.

"Internet?"

"Poor?"

"Guys shut up," I snapped. They both shut their mouths. She placed the child in a basket she had in his arm, she placed the basket on the ground, next to an apartment by a dumpster. She covered herself with a hood and took off. I was first to move without thinking, something inside stirred that I needed to care for the child. I got to the ground and saw the child crying for its mother. I peeked to see the mother almost gone into the night. I was still in the shadows. Mikey came after me, making a loud THUMP. It was enough to make the woman turn and see tall figures in the darkness. "Why are you throwing this child away?" I asked her, she stared at me.

She couldn't see what I really was. "I can't keep it, I'm only 16! Find someone for me! I must go before my father gets home!" She ran off and disappeared.

Raph landed by my side, Donnie on my other.

"What do we do with it?" Donnie asked, examining it with his glasses.

"Care for it," I replied. Raph looked at me, glaring.

"How the hell are we going to take care of this child in the sewers? It needs a mother and a father!" He snapped, glaring.

"We will keep it until we find a mother and a father," I said calmly. I took the basket. The three exchanged glances.

"What happened to an orphanage? We could give the child there," Donnie suggested.

"It won't find a mother in time," I told him.

"Master Splinter won't be happy," Mikey said, peering into the basket. I took the child into my arms, looking down at it. It was a boy with features like that. He had blue eyes that were watery from crying. I held it gently as I leaped back up to the rooftops.

"Stubborn ass," Raph snorted, I heard him. He followed me with Donnie and Mikey shortly after. We made it back to the tunnels into our lair. I covered the child until we made it into my room, we all gathered in.

"What about food? Diapers? Who's going to take care of it while we train and go out to the surface for missions?" Donnie started freaking out over little things.

I looked at Mikey. "Mikey will sneak for food. Raph will sneak for clean, CLEAN diapers. I will feed it, care for it, so on. Donnie, you will call April tomorrow for babysitting." I sat on my bed, cradling it into my arms. "Guys, we couldn't give it away to some orphanage, he would be out casted like us, knowing no one wanted him. But if he knew some strangers took him while he was very young, he won't think that." They all gave me a small nod. Mikey sat by me, peering at it.

"What should we call it?"

"He, Mikey," Donnie told him.

"Him. What should we call him?" Mikey emphasized the "him". I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we can name him after an artist like Sensai did with us?" Donnie suggested.

"Good idea," I told him. Raph had his arms crossed, unlikely to be able to cooperate with this child. This orphan. He looked at me then looked away, staying silent.

"What about Castiel?" Donnie asked, sitting down by my other side. We all nodded in agreement.

"Could have named him after Leo," Raph finally piped up. "Leo Jr."

I sighed. "Raph..." the two younger brothers backed out of the room, I placed the child on my bed once the other two left the room. I stood up and looked at Raph."What's your deal?"

"You. You with your personality and taking lead because you're the leader," Raph snapped, keeping his arms crossed. His eyes narrowing, his mouth snarling. There was no way he was doing this now. "We aren't any older than the mother was Leo."

"We may be teenage but at least we can take care of it until we find a mother," I told him.

"Really?" He glared, getting closer. He was taller for sure but I was just as strong.

"Yes, to prove it, we can go out tomorrow night to search for a family, got it? April can babysit for us, Donnie will tell her what happened and she will understand," I told him.

"Leo.." Raph sighed and looked away.

"Look at me Raph," I snapped. He did so, we connected eye contact, something stirred. His eyes told me something I didn't want to know.

"Well?"

"I'm gonna need help tonight with it being up tonight, will you help?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, almost laughing. "Fine. You need an excuse to get me to forgive you, fine I forgive you," Raph answered, wrapping an arm around me. I looked at him, then to the small child who was now sleeping on my bed. I pulled away from Raph to let the other brothers know they could come in. Raph stopped me and pushed me against my bedroom wall, I looked up at him. His strong hands having a grip on my shoulders, looking at me in the eyes.

"R-Raph?" I gulped.

He leaned close enough for our lips to touch before a knock came to the door, he pulled away. I felt my cheeks pound with a blush and let whoever knocked in.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" I looked at my brother who was freaking out.

"Sensai, I think he knows something is up," Donnie reported. I let him and Mikey in.

"You think Master Splinter knows?" I asked as we all gathered on my bed, Mikey was holding little Castiel as we talked of what we should do about Splinter. Mikey suggested just sucking up with pizza. Donnie suggested just telling the truth and letting it happen. Raph didn't agree with either. They asked me what we should do. I sighed.

"Maybe play it out until Splinter asks," I suggested.

"You're the leader," Donnie said, nodding. My head was spinning from Raph almost kissing me, why me? Why Raph? What was going on with him? I needed to talk with Donnie at some point. Mikey was letting Castiel suck on one of his large fingers, laughing at the cuteness.

"He's so adorable. How could anyone abandon him?"

"Because she didn't have any money, maybe her father was strict or he didn't know she was having a child. He is pretty small for a newborn, maybe born premature at least a week early." Donnie examined the child, Mikey slapped him away.

"I can't believe I'm finally an uncle,"Mikey purred. He smiled. "Ah, my dream has come true."

"Your dream was to become an uncle?" Raph asked in a growl. Donnie looked at us.

"Well he's breathing okay as long as Mikey doesn't drop him," Donnie reported. The baby cooed and looked at me slowly.

"Well he wasn't just born if he can see and talk babytalk," I said, the baby reached out to me.

"And apparently, you're his mother," Raph said. I took the child into my arms as Mikey yawned. He got up and said good night and left the room. Donnie nodded tiredly and followed Mikey. Raph and I were alone again, I was holding the child. Castiel cooed and yawned, rubbing his eye before falling asleep in my arms. Raph stepped closer and sat beside me, he laid with me. I felt myself falling asleep with Castiel and Raph..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being a little off on personalities, I've been running on like five hours of sleep. Anywho, please enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter Two

Raph's POV

I woke up with Leo and the new child named Castiel, we had adopted him into the family yesterday. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, turning to see the time. I saw it was only 9am. I slowly got up, careful not to disturb Mommy and her baby. I laughed to myself, I had to use that later on Leo. I slowly opened the door without it creaking before getting a noise out of it. I gritted my teeth and saw Leo stir, his eyes barely opened.

"Raph?" It's like he didn't know I slept in the same bed last nignt. Leo found his arms wrapped around the child, slowly removing them. I noticed the child stirring just a tad. Leo shushed it gently. He looked like a natural born mother, I felt something stir up inside towards how cute Leo looked right now. I shook my head at the thought, I can't be thinking like this. Not about my brother. Thinking that he's cute and a natural mother.

"Raph? Are you okay? Where are you going?"

He does remember sleeping in the same bed with the child. I looked into Leo's blue eyes that looked tired but bright, I coughed from smiling at how cute he looked. I liked girls, I like girls. I kept repeating in my head. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it." I slowly left the room and went into the kitchen, pouring some cereal, seeing Mikey play his video games with Donnie. They were at a tie I assumed since Mikey was yelling at Donnie to stop cheating and beginner's luck. Donnie swore he wasn't cheating and beginner's luck was a myth, blah blah blah. I chewed my cereal as I walked over to the couch and sat beside Donnie. Mikey was sitting on the floor, crossed legged.

"Hey Raph," Mikey greeted without looking at me.

"Mornin'," I mumbled with my mouth full.

Donnie rolled his eyes, he hated when we spoke with our mouths full. "I called April and she's coming over soon." He smashed the buttons on the controller as Mikey held his controller up in the air. Like that was going to help him any.

"Mikey, you aren't gonna win that way," I grumbled.

I caught a glimpse of his tongue stick out as he smashed the buttons a little harder. "It's clearly helping, see? I just killed Donnie." The TV screen said "You win" on Mikey's side and "You lose" on Donnie's. They were playing some fighting Japanese game. "Hey Raph wanna play me at Mario Kart?." I finished my food.

"Why not?" Mikey set up for the next game and Donnie gave me his controller.

"I'm going to go tell Leo the good news about April. By the way, Raph?" Donnie looked at me, I looked up from sitting on the floor with Mikey. "We need to fine food for the.." He whispered the next part, "the baby." He walked towards Leo's room. I sighed. I forgotten about the food and the baby for a good five minutes.

The race started, Mikey stuck out his tongue. I laughed as we played, Mikey did so with me as well. We finished the race, I beat him by one place. I got 2nd and he got 3rd. Mikey punched me. I glared and punched him back harder. We laughed and the mood was shut by Leo walking out, he stretched.

"Hey Mikey, Raph," He greeted and got something to eat and drink. "Where's Sensai?"

"In his room, mediating," Mikey replied. He started a new race, Leo came up behind Mikey and hit the pause button.

"Hey!" We both shouted. We also both looked at Leo.

"Put the controllers down," He ordered. We did so, mumbling to ourselves, then looked up at Leo. "We have to go to April's, drop off Castiel with food.." He looked at me when he said "food". "Then we need to do night scouting." We all nodded.

Leo got Castiel while the rest of us got our weapons and such, Leo had Castiel wrapped in a blanket. We all headed out together to April's apartment to drop off that child...the one that took Leo's leadership to motherhood. Mikey ran beside me, Donnie on my other side, and Leo was leading. We stopped at April. She was almost 19, we left Castiel with her. Leo paused before actually letting the child into April's arms. I rolled my eyes. Mothers.

"Come on Mommy," I complained.

Leo glared and left the window to us on the rooftops. "Donnie and Mikey to the East, Raph and I will take the West. After you checked the East, check South. We will take North. Got it? Report anything unusual over the tphones." Mikey and Donnie nodded to Leo's instructions. I sighed and followed Leo as we headed West. We ran side by side, something was up with him. Well at least something was bothering him, I was watching him with my green (and irresistible) eyes. He looked at me and then looked away, his cheeks had turned a slight pink color.

"Leo? What's up?" We stopped all of a sudden before jumping to the next roof.

Leonardo looked at me with his blue eyes that matched his bandana. His eyes were brighter than the bandanna though. They were filled with more wonder and inspiration than anything I've seen, they shown brighter than the stars above. I caught myself thinking these things of just his eyes. Just his eyes, what was I doing? He's my brother, I sighed. "Your eyes show everything you know. You can't hide your pain from me." I crossed my arms over my plastron.

He hated when his brothers could see through his locked doors. He didn't like his weaknesses showing. "Just thinking about last night.."

"Like what?"

"About you joining me in the same bed, we're brothers, we can't do that!" Leo said bluntly. He looked away.

"You wanted comfort so I gave it to you," I replied calmly.

"You never cared for what I felt, why now?"

I paused. "Well..uh...you looked so innocent with Castiel. I wanted to help." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

He leaned close and kissed my blushing cheeks. I just wished he didn't see how hard I was actually blushing. "Thanks Raph." He jumped to the next roof without another word...


End file.
